Les Liens
by Lungor Sterling Lycien
Summary: Quand la réalité rencontre l'imaginaire... Quand la vie ordinaire rencontre le contenu d'un roman... Trahison, amour, meurtre... Lisez l'introduction d'abord, c'est important !
1. Chapter 1

_Les Liens…_

_Annonce_

Descriptif :

Juste une idée qui m'est venue, comme je n'avais pas posté d'histoires en Français depuis longtemps… C'est assez court, mais c'est pour patienter jusqu'au 15 Juillet, quand je posterai une nouvelle histoire, _Year Of The Nightmare_. Je pense que je la traduirai en Français aussi, comme j'y ait consacré beaucoup de temps… Cela dépendra des reviews et des avis. En attendant, profitez bien de cette histoire !

Rang :

K+ la majorité du récit mais à la fin T pour sûreté.

Type :

Romance/Drama

Romance/Drame

Avertissement :

Aucun personnage ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété de leurs propriétaires respectifs. Aucun nom ne sera dévoilé, mais tout est fait de telle sorte que vous puissiez reconnaître les personnages. J'espère que ce sera globalement bien, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques dans les reviews. Je vous attends là-bas ! Pour l'instant, entrez dans l'histoire !

Date de sortie:

Dans environ une semaine.

Histoire de :

_Lungor Sterling Zachary Camille Lycien_

Spéciale dédicace à :

Une personne bien spéciale, Garou, Tigre Blanc, Jon', l'Italien… Et tous les autres camarades !

Aussi une nouvelle « recrue » XD que je baptiserai « Windy » !

A ma famille aussi, dont maman.

Et n'oublions pas à ceux qui lisent mes histoires et me suivent.

Joyeux Anniversaire à un ami aussi, lui souhaitant du bonheur pour son nouvel and de plus !


	2. Chapitre

_Les Liens_

Il avait commence à lire le roman quelques jours auparavant. Il l'abandonna à cause d'affaires très urgentes, mais prit le temps de l'ouvrir de nouveau dans le train, en retournant à sa propriété. Ses yeux océaniques montraient qu'il se laissait lentement intéresser par l'intrigue et le caractère des personnages. Jamais il n'avait autant lu, excepté les scripts et les lettres. C'est elle qui lui avait offert ce livre pour son anniversaire, se délectant en silence de la surprise et de l'étonnement visibles sur son visage. Il lui tint tête, le lisant… Et le voilà donc, rôdant dans les immenses couloirs de sa propriété, tête enfoncée dans les pages, après une autre journée de tournage. Ce soir-là, après avoir écrit une lettre à son fondé de pouvoirs, discuté avec l'intendant une question concernant le voyage de ses parents, il reprit sa lecture, dans la tranquillité de son petit bureau. La vue s'étendait sur le parc planté de chênes. Confortablement installé dans son fauteuil favori, il ouvrit soigneusement le livre comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor. Il avait son dos face à la porte, pour ne pas être gêné par une irritante possibilité de dérangements divers. Il laissait sa main gauche caresser de temps à autre le cuir noir. Il se mit à lire les derniers chapitres. Sa mémoire retenait sans effort les noms et l'apparence des héros. L'illusion romanesque le prit aussitôt. Il jouissait du plaisir presque pervers de s'éloigner petit à petit, ligne après ligne, mot après mot, de ce qui l'entourait, tout en demeurant conscient que sa tête reposait commodément sur le cuir du dossier élevé, que le marque-page restait à portée de main, et qu'au-delà des grandes fenêtres le souffle du crépuscule semblait danser sous les chênes frissonnants…

Phrase après phrase, absorbé par la sordide alternative où se débattaient les protagonistes, il se laissait prendre aux images qui s'organisaient méthodiquement et qui acquéraient progressivement couleur et vie. Tout devenait progressivement noir autour de lui, le monde ne devint qu'une bouillie médiocre d'insalubrités sans couleurs. Il avait l'impression d'être peu à peu absorbé dans le roman, jusqu'à en devenir un personnage. Il fut ainsi témoin de la dernière rencontre dans la cabane parmi la broussaille luxuriante. Une superbe jeune femme aux cheveux de jais scanna l'endroit scrupuleusement, méfiante, avec ses yeux chocolat, et entra la première. Puis vint une autre personne, un jeune homme, le visage griffé par les épines d'une branche. Admirablement, elle étanchait de ses baisers le sang des égratignures. Lui, docile, se dérobait aux caresses. Il n'était pas venu pour répéter le cérémonial d'une passion clandestine, protégé par un monde de feuilles sèches et de sentiers furtifs. Le poignard devenait tiède au contact de sa poitrine. Dessous, au rythme du cœur, battait la liberté si convoitée. Un dialogue haletant se déroulait au fil des pages, comme un fleuve de reptiles, et l'on sentait que tout était décidé depuis toujours. Même jusqu'à ces chaleureuses caresses qui enveloppaient le corps de l'amant, comme pour le retenir et le dissuader, dessinant abominablement les contours de l'autre corps, qu'il était nécessaire d'abattre. Tout avait été pensé. Rien n'avait été oublié : alibis, hasards, erreurs possibles… A partir de cette heure, chaque instant avait son usage minutieusement calculé telle une pendule. La double et implacable répétition était à peine interrompue, le temps qu'une main brûlant frôle une joue glacée d'effroi. La nuit commençait à tomber doucement…

Sans se regarder, étroitement liés à la tâche qui les attendait, ils se séparèrent à la porte de la cabane. Elle devait suivre le sentier qui allait vers le Nord. Sur le sentier opposé, il se retourna un instant pour la voir courir, les cheveux dans le vent. Ses yeux marrons brillèrent à la fois de joie et de jalousie. Dire qu'il la partageait avec l'autre, la star… A son tour, il se mit à courir, se courbant sous les arbres qui tendaient leurs branches, et les haies. A la fin, il distingua dans la brume mauve du crépuscule l'allée qui conduisait à la maison. Les chiens ne devaient pas aboyer. Et ils n'aboyèrent pas…

A cette heure, l'intendant ne devait pas être là. Et il n'était pas là… Il monta les trois marches de marbre du haut perron, et entra silencieusement. A travers le sang qui bourdonnait dans ses oreilles, lui parvenaient encore les paroles de la jaune femme. D'abord une salle bleue, puis un corridor, puis une autre salle mais grande, un autre corridor, puis avec un escalier avec un tapis. Elle était venue beaucoup de fois ici. Elle vient toujours. Pour le voir, la star. Elle aussi en est devenue une, mais pas autant que lui. Il resta le chouchou du studio. Finalement, en haut, deux portes. Personne dans la première pièce, personne dans la seconde. La hautaine porte du bureau s'ouvrit en grinçant. Et alors, poignard en main, levé haut dans les airs, les lumières des grandes baies, le dossier élevé du fauteuil en cuir noir et, dépassant le fauteuil, la tête blonde de celui qui est en train de lire un roman…

Lungor Sterling Lycien


End file.
